Le Plus Dur des Cœurs
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Hardest of Hearts" de thegirlwiththeradishearrings : Tout ceux qu'Arya Stark a côtoyé ont essayé de la briser, de lui arracher ses griffes, de la rendre civile, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de plier ou d'être brisée, et Tywin n'oserait pas aller contre sa nature propre.
1. Le Plus Dur des Cœurs

_Auteur : thegirlwiththeradishearrings_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Plus Dur des Cœurs

* * *

_Sauvage_ est la première pensée de Tywin en voyant le corps affamé d'Arya Stark qu'on tire contre son gré dans la salle du trône. _Violente_, pense-t-il tandis que le roc qu'elle a caché dans la paume de sa main ravage la figure du garde qui lui tord le bras dans le dos. _Intelligente_ elle l'est : les braies et la tunique de garçon déguisent les attraits féminins de sa personne qu'on devine aux joues caves et à la poitrine naissante,_ très intelligente_. _Aiguisées_ sont ses dents, qu'elle enfonce dans les doigts de ses ravisseurs. _Cruel_ est le regard dans ses yeux d'un gris de glace qui défie Cersei et sa cour._ Rouge_ est la couleur de son sourire, du sang suintant de ses lèvres éclatées. _Moqueur_ est la courbette qu'elle fait avec réluctance, et qu'elle ne fait qu'après avoir craché par terre et s'être fait tirer les cheveux. _Familiarité_ est dans l'air autour d'elle et la fascination teinte le sang-froid qui le définit._ Prédateur_ sont ses mouvements quand elle coule un regard au garçon sans pitié qui siège sur son trône, comme si elle se prépare à le tuer, imaginant son exécution avec une délectation et une précision sans noms.

Plus tard, il l'a fait mander à la Tour de la Main. Si elle est surprise de son geste l'expression est cachée, verrouillée derrière des portes fermées. Elle se tient devant lui dans une robe de coton gris trois tailles trop petite pour elle. On lui fait savoir qu'elle a refusé de porter quoi que ce soit d'autre que les habits d'une malle poussiéreuse amenée par son père il y a des années. Elle ne fait pas signe de vouloir s'asseoir et la Main n'en attend pas moins d'elle.

"Tu es intelligente," déclare-t-il pour commencer.

"Si je ne l'étais pas, je serai morte depuis longtemps." Elle ne s'embarrasse pas des formalités et ils savent tous les deux pourquoi elle est là.

Se mettant debout, Tywin pose la main sur la table et se met à scruter l'enfant. Le nez est le même, oui, bien que les épaules soient plus élancées cette fois et le cou plus long, ressemblant moins à une fille. Sa main prend doucement sa mâchoire entre ses doigts pour relever son visage et croiser son regard. Il veut être précis dans ses déductions.

"Mon lord de Lannister," elle raille, un rictus se peignant sur ses traits. "J'espérais que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié, j'ai grandi, vous voyez. Sansa m'a à peine reconnu, j'ai cru que vous aussi." Il sait de quoi elle parle. Des murmures de Harrenhal résonne dans sa tête et l'image de son échanson dépenaillé lui apparaît.

_Déconcertant_ est la sensation dans son abdomen. "Nan, c'est ça ?"

"Nan est parti. C'est Arya maintenant."

"La rumeur voulait que la mort ait pris tous les Stark."

"Ay, certains. Robb et mon père peuvent témoigner." Ses lèvres se tordent de dégoût et d'un mouvement de la tête elle se libère de sa prise. Un tel acte de désobéissance se doit d'être puni chez une fille de plus basse naissance mais Tywin la prend pour un cas particulier aussi lui adresse-t-il simplement un regard froid. "Mais pas nous tous, _mon lord_."

Lord Tywin a toujours été bon à dresser les bêtes sauvages -ses enfants impertinents, les lions captifs des tréfonds de Casterly Rock, les chevaux turbulents- mais il n'essaiera pas de la maîtriser elle. L'apprendre peut-être, mais certaines bêtes resteront toujours ainsi, sauvages et féroces et non contenues. Ça lui va, pense Tywin. Tout ceux qu'Arya Stark a côtoyé ont essayé de la briser, de lui arracher ses griffes, de la rendre civile, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de plier ou d'être brisée, et Tywin n'oserait pas aller contre sa nature propre.


	2. Tueuse de Rois

_Auteur : thegirlwiththeradishearrings_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Tueuse de Rois

* * *

Tywin fixe avec intensité la flamme, essayant sans y arriver de ne pas regarder avec la même intensité la fille derrière la chandelle. Ce n'est pas la flamme qui l'intéresse mais ce que sa lueur touche. Elle n'est drapée que d'une grande cape de cuir, le fixant par-derrière le masque qu'elle arbore comme à l'accoutumé et qui se compose d'un front impérial, d'une bouche qui ne dit que de jolis mensonges et d'amères vérités, et d'un regard qui s'ébat au plus près de la folie.

Combien de fois Tywin s'est-il surpris à chercher ces yeux vicieux au beau milieu des conseils et des couloirs ? Combien de soirs la Main a-t-elle ressenti les conséquences de sa présence dans sa tour et s'est-elle retrouvée incapable de lui dire de partir ? A quel point la fille lui est devenue si familière qu'il lui tarde chaque soir d'entendre ses pas dans l'escalier ? Combien de nuits encore avant qu'il n'arrête de regarder les ombres dans lesquels elle se dissimule contre les murs de ses chambrées ?

Il se penche vers des parchemins couverts d'écritures et décide de ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle se rapproche de la lumière, se délestant de la silhouette que lui font les ombres qui jouent sur son corps. Tywin ne peut pas s'en empêcher et ses yeux se lèvent vers elle. Avec la perspective altérée, la flamme tremble et habille la fille d'un nouveau trésor d'ombre et de lumière. Les traits sévères de son visage sont frappés de lignes sombres et la lueur de la chandelle se reflète dans les piscines de ses yeux, des langues de feu.

Il s'est privé depuis bien trop longtemps de la regarder et la discrétion qu'il entretient avec elle commence à lui peser. Et de la voir dépourvue de sang-froid -apercevant la sauvagerie sous la surface- est suffisant pour Tywin pour qu'il abandonne un instant tout semblant de décence avec elle.

Les yeux de la Main se pose sur la fille, la déshabillant du regard sans vergogne.

Du tissu constraint sa poitrine, les seins en-dessous faillant de se soustraire totalement aux regards. Sale et effiloché mais le tissu tient toujours, bien que la fille ne soit plus capable encore longtemps d'user de sa petite stratégie, le fruit de ses efforts devenant vain. Elle n'est plus dans son passé. Partie est l'enfant qui se déguisait en garçon et voyageait aux côtés de gredins et de violeurs sur les routes de grand chemin. Cette partie d'elle est morte, laissant place à la femme derrière.

De la sueur perle à son front et brille dans la lumière, plaquant à ses tempes des boucles brunes.

La fille s'est débarrassée de ses autres tenues, les jetant probablement au feu. Ses habits trop petits sont tout ce qu'il lui reste. Ça et ses lames.

La première est sur le côté intérieur de sa cuisse dans un intrigant fourreau de bois décoré, la deuxième sur le mollet opposé, plus petite et plus facile à cacher la troisième le long de son pale avant-bras.

Un sentiment de fierté grandit en Tywin. Il lui a offert ces dagues pour son anniversaire. Il a prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à son choix. Donner à une tueuse des outils pour assouvir sa soif de tuer ? Mettre le pouvoir dans les mains habiles de la Stark, et ensuite ? Mais Tywin se dit qu'en en fin de compte son choix a été purement égoïste. Elle aurait été satisfaite de recevoir un manuscrit sur la reine guerrière de Dorne, Nymeria, mais Tywin avait voulu que la fille laisse sortir la bête. Il la préférait ainsi. Des yeux cruels et des mots qui avaient un goût de sang quand elle parlait. Ça lui donnait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction que de lui faire sortir les griffes, de voir la fille faire tomber le masque. C'était une créature aux intentions honorables, Tywin le savait. Elle ressemblait en ça à son père. Mais comme les Targaryens qui prospéraient en s'ébattant trop près de l'insanité, la fille faisait de même. Peut-être que les obstacles sur son chemin avaient formé la créature sauvage que voici ... peut-être que c'était dans son sang, ou dans le sang dont s'était repu ses lames.

Il se redresse dans son fauteuil avant de parler. "Qu'y a-t-il, fille ?"

"_C'est fait._" Ses lèvres se régalent des mots et le grognement sauvage est celui de l'enfant loup. Le rire jaillit de sa gorge et se pose sur sa langue, froid et dépourvu de remords.

Tywin hausse un sourcil et penche un coude sur le bras du fauteuil. Quand il ne répond pas, Arya récupère la dague de sa cuisse, et fait tranquillement un pas vers la table. La lumière de la chandelle capture la lame un instant, arrachant une vision succincte de rouge le long du fil, et de peau nue. Tywin ne voit le sang qu'une fois qu'Arya a planté la pointe dans le bois. "Longue vie au Roi Joffrey," murmure-t-elle, refermant l'écart qu'il y a entre eux deux. La fille porte l'odeur entêtante du sang comme un parfum.

Incapable de retenir le plissement de ses lèvres en un sourire, il baisse les yeux sur la fille Stark. Son regard brille de contentement, encore teinté par la soif du sang. Quand ses lèvres trouvent les siennes, Tywin n'y trouve rien à redire. "Longue vie au roi," murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je sais que "nameday" ne se traduit pas par "anniversaire" mais n'ayant pas lu les livres et encore moins en français je ne connais malheureusent pas la traduction officielle. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, je suis ouverte aux critiques par MP ou commentaire de fic. Et oui cette fic part peut-être en UA mais elle est magnifique quand même avec des persos pas si OOC que ça si on y réfléchit. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
